


Clama ad Auxilium

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: I really wanna hug them, also think when Sam calls Nathan nate, he's really worried, not a shipping fic, poor trauma boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Sully's been helping Nathan for a long time, and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Clama ad Auxilium

Nathan had spent a solid six months with Rafé. Scotland was a change from Panama, the cold often settling into his bones as he threw himself to research. Of course, Rafé had enjoyed the progress they made, none too slighted when he woke one morning to find Nathan gone. If he was honest it didn’t matter, Nathan had left his work, and as such was compensated with a small bonus.

Said bonus was quickly drained, bars across Scotland and Ireland getting a generous piece. Sully had used said purchases to find Nathan, the man sitting in the street and letting the rain soak him to the bone. Sully just shook his head as he hoisted Nathan to his feet, the younger man leaning heavily against his mentor.

_ I failed him...I killed my brother _

It takes them a month to come up with a code, a plan to prevent Nathan from falling too far. It would be hard, it was hard, but eventually, Nathan was able to bury it deep down. Sam, Cassandra, Avery were locked deep in his mind, Nathan pushing forward to live the life he needed to. The nightmares, they never stopped. Yet, Sully would sit on the edge of the bed and rest a hand on Nathan’s shoulder, Elena would hug Nathan close to her, both acting without words.

Nathan was so very grateful, starting to use their support to finally begin the hard work.

It’s been just over a year since Sam Drake had returned to the world, and to his brother. He had stayed with Nathan and Elena, but the itch to explore and to make his mark had Sam drifting in and out of their lives. He and Sully were currently asleep in the back of Sully’s plane, having stayed up to celebrate a job well done. The Drake was stretched out on his cot, one leg dangling over the side, his head lolled to the side as the gentle shake of the waves moved his cot back and forth. Whenever Sam was truly tired, he was out like a light and almost unable to be woken until  _ he _ decided it was time to wake up. It was almost amazing, although Sully suspected his freedom and ability to control things were a big cause. The older man was relaxed in his own cot, propped up slightly as he read over a contract. Consider it superstition, but Sully didn’t usually sleep after a successful job. No, he was settling accounts and lining up a future job, while whoever his particular partner was would be sleeping it off or celebrating elsewhere. His phone buzzed with a text, the name Nathan flashing on top of the screen before fading. Sully smiled at the name, but that quickly faded when he saw the text was just one word.

_ Chintamani _

Far be it from Nathan to chose that for his cry for help, but Sully just rolled out of bed. Grabbing one of his boots, he lobbed it expertly behind him so it hit Sam square in the face. It seemed to have worked, Sam cursing as he groggily sat up.

_ “The fuck man? I’m tryin’ ta sleep.”  _ Sam hissed, brushing the boot onto the floor, only for it to be snatched up and placed on Sully’s foot.

_ “We need to roll kid, it’s your brother.” _ It never ceased to amaze Sully at how the mention of Nathan would always make Sam react, the elder all but jumping onto his feet.

_ “Nathan? What’s wrong?” _

_ “I don’t know, but we need to get moving.” _ Sam nodded and threw his shoes on before rolling up his and Sully’s cot. A few minutes and pissed off locals later Sam and Sully were off to Malaysia. For a while they were both silent, watching as they crossed over mile and miles of land and sea.

_ “How did ya know Nate’s in trouble?” _ Damn, Sam was calling him Nate, Sully didn’t have the patience for two breakdowns.

_ “The kid and I came up with a plan a long time ago.” _ Sully grappled with telling the Drake why and figured it was now or never.  _ “After you...ya know, Nathan tried to get himself killed. He and that little shit Adler had been working for months, and Nate eventually called it quits. Tried to drink himself into a damn stupor before I got to him. It took a lot to get through that thick skull you both seem to share, but I told him that if he ever needed me, to send me a phrase.” _

_ “One you just got I assume.”  _ Sully nodded, and Sam sighed. They remained in silence until they came across Nathan’s current home, boathouse rocking in the early morning waves as they landed nearby. It was a short taxi ride, the two knew something was off when they stepped out and paid the cabbie. Nathan was perched on a railing overlooking the water, shivering in the slight wind as he only wore a simple tank top and some sweats. Nathan’s phone was clutched in his hand, screen dim as the two older men moved as one towards Nathan. Sam didn’t get too far, Elena coming from seemingly nowhere to hold him back.

_ “Let Sully.” _ She sounded so exhausted, fuck, and Sam stepped back to watch after offering his hand to Elena. Envy burned in his heart as the elder Drake watched as Sully leans against the railing, his younger brother leaning against him without a word.

_ Sully’s son. _

As much as Sam had once hated to admit, Nathan was undeniably Sully’s son. When they were younger, Sam often kept Sully at a distance, not wanting some random asshole to get close. Nathan didn’t deserve to be abandoned again, not if Sam had any say in the matter. Yet, watching the way Nathan leaned against Sully as if using the man to keep away unseen demons...Sam found himself grateful. Grateful that Nathan had someone he trusted so much, grateful that Sully had given his brother the support he deserved and needed. Giving Elena a small squeeze, he let her hand go and wandered down the docks a ways, lighter clinking before lighting the cigarette in his mouth. Coming to a stop before a set of benches, Sam leaned against the railing and exhaled. The elder watched the smoke curl and twist up until it faded from view. It revealed a pinkening sky, the dawn of a new day that, for the moment, was uncertain to most of the Drake family. Chloe had nicknamed them all the treasure family, the name has a lovely ring to it that Sam enjoyed. Like hell, he was telling anyone of course, but the thought alone of being included in a family was...nice. Two sticks were used up before Sam could hear someone slowly walking over towards him. Mumbling, a habit the two brothers had both had for as long as he could remember, was heard above the gentle lapping of water for a few moments before it trailed off into silence. Keeping his gaze forward, Sam lit another stick as Nathan stood behind him, the two just watching as the water became alive with small boats going to and fro. Sam was roused from his observation when he felt, ever so slowly, Nathan lay his head on Sam’s shoulder, tense body resting against his just like it had used to long ago.

_ “....” _ Nathan couldn’t seem to force the words from his mouth, just watching as Sam stubbed his cigarette out and let out a soft sigh. Flexing his hand, Sam placed the back of his hand down on the railing, his palm up and visible to Nathan. Nestled among scars and callouses, there was a small tattoo seemingly cradled in the heart of his palm.  _ Sic Par _ was visible, the rest obscured by the way the ring twisted in the tattoo, but the brothers knew its phrase by heart.

_ Greatness from small beginnings _

_ “Took me six months to bribe for a legit artist.”  _ It had cost him quite a few favors and what little money he had scrounged up, but it had been vital. It reminded him of Nathan, that his brother was out there and waiting, even if he didn’t know it yet. Now, it helped Sam become grounded in some way, and was a small reminder of his promise to start cutting back on smoking.

_ “It did?” _ Nathan sounded so weak, Sam’s stomach lurching as he nodded, watching as Nathan reached forward to touch the faded ink. The ring had been so special to the both of them, and while it was now gone, its bond remained with the brothers’ Drake. For some time Nathan just touched the mark, eventually settling his hand on top of Sam’s. 

_ “Can you come back...and stay with us? Just for a little while?” _ Had Sam not had his entire focus on Nathan, the question would have been lost with the tide. Sam squeezed Nathan’s hand gently, using his free arm to draw Nathan into a small hug.

_ “Course, long as the couch is comfy.” _

_ “Nah, your room is ready.”  _ A breathless chuckle, a good sign.  _ “Is that a cut?” _ Shit, Sam had forgotten about the neatly bandaged cut along his forearm, the elder nodding.

_ “Yea, just from Sully’s friggin’ plane.” _ Sam smiled, giving Anthan a small squeeze.  _ “Can I ask you somethin’?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ “What made you choose Chintamani?”  _ Nathan froze up at the word, Sam internally cursing himself out in case he had pulled Nathan back instead of forward.

_ “It’s where Elena got hurt...and it was the first treasure that had made me think of you.”  _ Avery hadn’t been Sam’s only want and desire. The two brothers had planned on finding several treasures together, to become prominent figures on recovering the past.

_ “I’m surprised you remembered...why don’t you tell me about it again?”  _ Good, a nod and a glint in Nathan’s eye confirmed to Sam they were on stable ground once again. The bay became busy as Nathan and Sam talked late into the morning, the two eventually sitting down on one bench. Elena and Sully eventually joined them, Elena curling up to Nathan’s side as she watched the brothers get invested in trying to figure out how the stone from long ago came to be. Sully just settled down beside Sam, idly smoking as he listened to the familiar chatter. If some contracts were turned down that night, as Sully and Sam joined the two for dinner, he said nothing.

For now, it was about high time they took a break. 


End file.
